The Birth of the Truth
by iluvBMWW
Summary: She lost who she loved. She lost the only person she had. She lost her father. But what happens when a playboy billionaire offers himself to shelter her, as if she was part of the family? How will they react to a truth that was never revealed? BMWW
1. Tortured Enough

**The Birth of the Truth**

**Chapter 1: Tortured Enough**

**

* * *

  
**

The bright moon lit up the dark skies of Gotham City. A teenage girl and her father were walking down the street to get to their car. As they were walking, her father was making her laugh with his cheesy jokes. Even though his jokes were horrible, she wanted to encourage him with his "amusing" entertainment.

A big sigh flew through her lips, "Dad, you're too much. By the way, thanks for making it a great birthday."

Her father gave her a small hug, "Anything for my daughter. Besides, you are my little swan." He released her, kissed her forehead, and gave her another light hug.

She tried to push him away, but wasn't able to, "Okay Dad, don't go all "baby name calling" on me." She smiled, and rolled her eyes as she was looking away.

"I know. I know. It's just that I miss the little 5- year old Denise."

Denise looked up at him, and smiled. "Dad, I'm still the same person, just taller and much more mature."

"Yeah well, happy birthday Denise."

"Thanks Dad."

They both reached up to a dark grey convertible and got in it. As Denise's dad started the engine, the time appeared on the small screen.

Denise looked at her father, "Eleven at night already?"

Her father took a glance at the screen, "We should call it a night."

Her dad was driving, but something felt wrong about that street. It was completely dark, and lonely. Nothing was seen around there, but them.

"Dad, I think you took the wrong turn."

"Probably."

All of a sudden, the headlights spotted four tall teenaged boys in the middle of the street. Those four boys also spotted the car and began walking towards them. Her father had no choice, but to slow down.

"What's going on?" Denise was looking out the window. As she saw those boys those boys walking up to them.

"I don't know honey, but try to stay as calm as you possibly can."

She nodded her head.

Three of the four guys walked towards Denise's father, and one of them towards her.

"_Okay, now I'm freaking out_." Her thoughts spoke.

The criminals opened both doors, and grabbed Denise and her father with anger.

She saw her dad being beaten up by three people, as for her, she had to deal with one of them.

"Give us all you had old man!" One of the tall muscular boys grabbed him from his collar, and yelled at him more. "Give me all of your fuckin' shit, you bastard!

Denise's father seemed to get angrier and wouldn't tolerate that. "I'm not giving you shit!"

The tall boy then pushed him, and made the black haired man fall down to the ground. As he fell off, all three boys began punching and kicking him as blood and blisters appeared on him.

Denise was for away from her father but could still see him, and she did not like what she was seeing. Her eyes widened with fear, "Dad!"

She took a few steps forward, but the tall boy that took her out the car blocked her view.

"Where do you think you're goin' beautiful?"

He pushed her to the nearest wall, and started caressing her cheek with his sweaty palms.

Denise tried to look away, but the guy in front of her wouldn't let her. His body then got closer to hers as he placed his hand beside her curvy waist. His lips leaned closer to hers. He kissed her lined jaw.

"You know, I'm pretty good on bed, but I'm sure I'd be better if you were on it with me." He whispered between his hard kisses.

"_Oh God, what do I do now?! I need to think, but fast!_" Denise's thoughts spoke again.

She placed her hand on the back of his neck, and the other one on his muscular chest, and a smirk formed her lips, "I bet you are."

The brown haired boy gave her a seductive smirk as well. Denise didn't feel proud on what she was about to do, but she wanted to see her father. "_I'll kiss him, but there is no way that I'm gonna lose my virginity to this idiot!_"

She pulled him towards her and felt his hot lips against hers. His strong hands tightened around Denise's waist. She deepened the forced kiss, and pulled him closer to her. They could both feel the hot sweat running through their skin. She was waiting for the right moment to react. Her hands started exploring his hard chest; to find his weak spot. As she was exploring through his body, so did he. His hand moved down from her thigh, and wanted to reach for the inner part of her thigh, until...

"_There!_" she thought.

Denise dug her fingers in her palm. She then threw a hard punch on his lower stomach. She threw another punch on his face; took a spin and brought her leg up in the air and kicked him on the jaw, as the tall guy fell on the ground with pain.

Denise walked in front of him, and looked down,

She laughed a little, "You really thought I was attracted to you. Ha! Don't make me laugh."

She turned around and began running, trying to find her father. She saw their car just like they left it, but no sign of her father.

"Dad, where are you?" she said desperately.

"No, please! Hurt me instead, but not my daughter!" a familiar voice was heard.

She ran and ran, until she reached the end of the street.

"Dad!" She finally found him.

There he was. All bruised, with blood streaming down his nostrils. One of the men that was hurting him had a knife on top of the innocent man's throat. "Take another step, and this will be the consequence."

She didn't move a muscle, until she saw two guys grabbing each side of her arms.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!"Denise started to fight back, but was no match with both of them. One of the boys knocked her out. She fell on the ground and started to groan.

Her body fell numb; she wasn't able to move at all, but her eyes were slowly closing.

Before her eyes would shut, she saw a shadow of a…big bat.

"Drop the man!" a dark gloomy voice was heard.

Denise's eyes were mid open, but her vision was blurry. Many punches were heard, but all she could think about was her father.

Her eyes were now completely closed. The bat- shaped shadow came closer to the unconscious Denise. He knelt down with one knee on the ground, and the other holding his weight. Denise's black hair was all over her face. He brushed her hair off, to see her identity.

The sound of the police cars were near. So, the bat- shadow took the teenage girl in his arms, and ran.

Policemen came out of their cars, and found Denise's dad on the ground.

"What happened?" asked an officer.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it doesn't look pretty." Answered his partner.

**Bat Mobile**

The bat sat Denise on the passenger's seat, and walked to the driver's seat. While he was driving, he contacted his butler.

"Alfred, medical help is needed. It's an emergency."

"Very well, Sir."

He arrived to the bat cave, and took Denise to Alfred to the medical room.

"Dear God, what happened to this young lady?!"

"I'll explain later Alfred, but please get her in good conditions."

"Very well, Master Bruce."

Bruce placed her on top the bed, and let Alfred do his job.

"Master Bruce, if I may ask, why did you…bring her here."

"I don't know. I just couldn't leave her there. I had to take her with me."

The room was silent for a moment, until Bruce had something to say.

"There was one thing I found. It was her father." Bruce looked down at the floor. "I found him dead."

**

* * *

  
**

**To Be Continued…**


	2. So This is Depression and Sorrow

The Birth of the Truth

Chapter 2: So This is Depression and Sorrow

The Tower

J'onn stared at the big screen above him, seeing numerous masked men in a robbery. He reached for the large red button on the computer's keyboard. As he put pressure on the button, there was no sound.

"Batman. Batman, come in. Can you here me?" The Martian waited for an answer, but nothing was to respond.

J'onn turned around searching for help. "Hawk, Dove! Go to Gotham City. Help is needed!"

"Yes J'onn." Hawk nodded his head, and ran with his brother, to the teleporter.

Batcave

"Alfred, I have to leave. There's been a robbery at the Gotham City National Bank. I hope you don't mind staying with the girl for a while."

"Of course, Master Bruce. I'll keep the young girl company. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will go check on her."

"See you later Alfred." Bruce was preparing all of his weapons to come out as Batman.

He ran to the batmobile, and swung his body into the car.

While driving over speed limit, he tried to communicate himself with J'onn, but his attempt failed.

"J'onn. J'onn, can you read me?"

The com link was silent.

"God Damn it!"

By the time he got there, he saw a couple of masked super heroes taking care of the bank robbery issue, and jumped out of the car.

"What are you two doing over here? Batman was walking quite rapidly.

He gave a glare to both of them. "I warned every single Justice League member that they are -" Before Bruce would end his 'no one's welcome in my city' speech, Hawk did the honors of doing it for him.

"Not permitted to put one foot into my city. We know that, jeez."

Hawk looked at his brother and back at Batman, "Well, someone's pretty ungrateful. Not even a 'thank you' for saving his people's lives."

Batman stared at him angrily, "Listen -"

"Sorry Batman. Don't listen to Hawk. J'onn sent both of us over here."

He arched his right eyebrow, "Why did he do that?

"He said that he tried to have some kind of contact, but you never answered. In other words, we were sent for emergency back up."

Police Car

Inside the police car, there were the three men who attempted to rob the Gotham City National Bank. In front, there was a couple of policemen, talking about the robbery.

"Funny how that Batman guy didn't show up, eh?

One of the masked men was trying to unlock the locked handcuffs, tightened around his wrists.

"Yeah, I – ugh!" Someone from the back punched the policemen on the passenger's seat.

The one driving hit the breaks so hard, that it made the car wheels squeal.

"Tom! Buddy, are you okay?!" He started shaking Tom's left shoulder, but he was unconscious. Before the other policemen could react, his head hit the driver's steering wheel.

"Come on; let's get the hell out of here!" All three masked men opened the side doors aggressively, and ran out of the vehicle.

One of them stopped running, "Wait. What about the damn money?"

"Don't worry. I got one of our buds to hide it for us, when those bird costumed bastards caught us."

They ran and ran until the darkness embraced their bodies.

Wayne Manor

Bruce finally arrived to the Manor, and went directly to the medical room. He opened the door slowly, to not corrupt any noise. There she was. Eyes closed. Still breathing.

"How is she Alfred?"

"She has minor injuries, but other than that, she seems to be in good conditions Master Bruce."

"If you'll excuse me, Master Bruce, I will get started on dinner."

Bruce nodded his head. When Alfred closed the door, it was only him and the young girl. He took a few steps, closer to her, and sat down on the chair that was nearest to the bed.

He couldn't stop observing her. She had long black hair, natural ruby red lips, and light skin. She seemed pretty short on height, about 5'2.

Denise began to move her head side to side. She took a slow deep breath, and groaned constantly.

Bruce got up from his seat, and just waited to see what would happen.

She suddenly opened her big black eyes. "Dad?" Her eyes were roaming around the room, looking for the one person whom she tried to save. The black haired girl did not see her father, but did see Bruce.

"Where's my dad?!"

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's my dad? She looked like a frightened little puppy, lost at the street.

Bruce walked towards her. "I don't know how to tell you this, but…" _I can't do this_

"But what?" Denise's eyes looked suspicious.

He took a deep breath. _Okay, here we go._ "Your father isn't here anymore."

Denise's eyes got watery and just stared at Bruce. "What do you mean when you say, 'isn't here anymore'?

Bruce sat down on the bed and looked at her, straight in the eye, "He's dead."

She closed her eyes, letting her tears stream down to her jaw. Her crying was silent. Denise lifted her hand and wiped the warm tears from her face. "Do you know where his body is at?"

Bruce felt sympathy for her. "No." He couldn't stop looking at her. He reached for her small hand. "I'm sorry."

She removed her hand from his, and looked away. "Please. I want to be alone." Denise didn't want to talk to anyone at that moment.

Alright, but if you need anything, just come downstairs."

She was now alone. She was literally now alone. She had no one with her. Her most important person had now left her world. Denise had no one else. She was lonely. She felt lonely.

Bruce was in front of the medical room door. All he could hear was sobering and sniffs. "God, I wish I could do something for her." He whispered.

4 Hours Later

While Alfred was preparing steak for dinner, Bruce was at the fireplace, thinking about Denise's father. "Why did that man look so familiar?" Alfred suddenly walked in, "Master Bruce, dinner is served."

"Thank you, Alfred."

Dinner Table

Bruce sat down on his usual spot, awaiting for his food. Alfred brought the plate, with his steak on top, accompanied with red wine. He grabbed his knife and fork, and began cutting the meat. While he was eating, Alfred also sat down to talk to him, "Master Bruce, if I may ask, what will you do with the girl?" He took a sip of his drink, and then licked the bottom lip to taste the wine, "To be honest Alfred, I have no clue at this point."

"Part of me wants to keep her, like another member of the family, and the other part doesn't."

"Well-," both heads turned, and saw Denise walking towards them shyly.

Bruce got up from his seat, and took a few steps to her, "Hello."

"I apologize for being so rude earlier. It wasn't my intention to talk to you in that tone.

"No. It's okay. I mean, I'm sure that hearing horrifying news about a loved one can be very hard."

She put her hand out to shake his. "My name is Denise, by the way."

He accepted her handshake, "Bruce."

Alfred got up from his seat as well, "Alfred, at your service Miss Denise."

She gave him a tiny smile, "Thank you and nice to meet you."

"Are you hungry, Miss Denise?"

"Umm... very." She said quietly

Alfred took her hand, and led her to the seat next to Bruce, "Don't you worry. I will serve you your food, and just take a seat over here."

"Thank you, that will be very appreciative."

Bruce turned around to face her, "So, Denise. How old are you?"

"Well, I barely turned eighteen yesterday."

"Oh, that's great." He let out a nervous laugh.

The room was smothered with silence.

_Wow, awkward. "_Look, it's okay if you want you ask me questions about my father or anything about my life. I'll have to think that in reality, I won't be able to see my dad."

Alfred walked in the middle of their conversation, as he placed the hot steamy stake in front of her, "There we are Miss Denise."

"Thank you Alfred." She gave him a sweet smile.

"You're very welcome."

As Alfred left, Denise's attention was all to Bruce.

"The good thing is that I was able to survive last night." Denise was trying to keep it positive.

"Yeah."

"How did I end up here though?"

Bruce felt something on his chest. "_What should I tell her, that I'm Batman and I was the one who rescued her?!"_

"The police found you unconscious and I offered myself to take care of you until further notice." _I always have to lie, don't I?_

She was silent.

"I hope that's okay with you."

"Yes. I'm okay with it. It's just that… I don't want to disturb or bother anyone."

"Oh no. On the contrary, Alfred and I would be delighted to have in the Manor." He gave her the charmed smile.

"Both of you are very sweet." She was about done with her steak. "This is very delicious."

"Would you like a tour of the mansion?"

"Yeah, sure."

They both got up from their chair and Bruce showed her every inch of his home. He escorted her out to the garden, "I'm very impressed. You have very nice flowers." She looked up at him.

"Thank you, but it was all Alfred."

As they were both walking, Bruce was checking the time on his silver watch, "Wow. It's late."

She yawned, placing her hand over her mouth, "It sure feels like it."

"Why don't you go to bed, and we'll talk tomorrow." Bruce suggested.

"That would be nice, but I don't know where to sleep at."

"That's right. That's one room I forgot to show you."

Both of them went upstairs, and was shown to her room. When he opened the door, her eyes sparkled, "This is my room?"

"Uh huh." Bruce nodded, and shoved his hands inside pockets.

She walked in slowly, observing every single material in the room.

"This was one of the guest rooms, but I decided to give you this one."

Denise smiled widely, "This is perfect." She turned around, facing Bruce, "Thank you so much. This really means a lot to me. You totally saved my life."

He smiled back at her, "_You've got no idea kid."_ "Your welcome."

Bruce reached for the door knob, "Sweet dreams." The door was now closed. She was alone in her new room.

Her room was huge, obviously. She had a big king sized bed, with a long black plasma television. She walked further, and saw a big bathroom, "I'm really liking this." She then spotted a balcony.

She opened the tall white French doors, as she felt the light cold breeze around her body. The moon and the stars were beautiful. The view was amazing. She was able to see all of Gotham City.

Denise looked up at the sky, "Dad, I really wish you were here. You don't know how much I miss you." Her voice was braking up.

Bruce's balcony was next to hers, and he was also at his balcony. He could hear everything. He heard her, talking to her father; just like he did. Bruce went back into his elegant room, and sat down on his bed, and looked down to the floor.

3:17 A.M. (One Month Later)

She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Dad!"

She kept on screaming. Both of her hands were gripped to the purple sheets. It seemed as if she was about to rip them off into pieces.

"No! Kill me instead! Leave him alone!"

Bruce jumped out his bed and ran to Denise's room.

"Denise!" he yelled.

Bruce grabbed her shoulders and shook her, to wake up.

"Denise, wake up!"

She opened her eyes, and embraced Bruce. Bruce hugged her back, feeling her pain. "It's okay. It was only a nightmare." He rubbed her back with his hand, and the other one was on the back of her head. "I can't handle it anymore. It's killing me." Her tears were stained on Bruce's t-shirt.

The one thing about this is that it had been happening for a month already. Every night, she sees him suffering.


End file.
